Election Game
Election Game is a Main Match played in second episode of first season (Rules of the Game). Rules In Election Game, players will run as election candidates, and the candidate with the most votes will win. Candidates will use their campaign funds to attract voters. Each candidate will receive a campaign donation of 20 chips. After the election, every winning candidate's chip will be exchanged for one garnet. Chips of losing candidates cannot be excanged for garnets. In order to determine the approval ratings of each candidate, two opinion poll results will be released. Following them, the final vote will take place. Candidates may resign at any time during their campaigns and return to being a voter. The candidate with the most votes will be the winner. The candidate with the least votes will be an Elimination Candidate. Therefore, the winner and the loser of Election Game can only be one of the players who ran for an office. Remaining players are just voters and cannot be winners or losers, but may be picked for Death Match by the loser. "Three facts" Summary #The candidate with the most points will be the winner. The one with the least votes will be up for elimination. #Candidates may resign at any time of their campaigns and return to being a voter. #Each candidate will receive a campaign donation of 20 chips and only the winner's chips will be exchanged for garnets. Game's process Roles at the start of the game: CANDIDATES: Kim Gura, Kim Minseo, Kim Poong, Park Eunji, Kim Sungkyu, Lee Sangmin, Cha Yuram, Choi Jungmoon, Choi Changyeop and Hong Jinho. VOTERS: Kim Kyungran and Cha Minsoo. Results of first opinion poll Results of second opinion poll Candidates in order of their resigning (as shown on air): #Hong Jinho #Kim Minseo #Park Eunji #Choi Jungmoon #Kim Poong #Lee Sangmin #Kim Sungkyu #Kim Gura Roles in The Election CANDIDATES: Choi Changyeop and Cha Yuram. VOTERS: Kim Kyungran, Cha Minsoo, Kim Gura, Kim Minseo, Kim Poong, Park Eunji, Kim Sungkyu, Lee Sangmin, Choi Jungmoon and Hong Jinho. Results of The Election Votes for Cha Yuram: Cha Yuram, Kim Kyungran, Hong Jinho and Cha Minsoo. Votes for Choi Changyeop: Choi Changyeop, Kim Sungkyu, Kim Minseo, Kim Poong, Choi Jungmoon, Kim Gura, Lee Sangmin and Park Eunji. Outcome of the Game With 8 votes, Choi Changyeop won the game and earned two Tokens of Life. He gave one to Park Eunji. With 4 votes, Cha Yuram lost the game and chose Kim Minseo as an opponent for Death Match - Winning Streak Game. 20 Choi Changyeop's chips were exchanged for garnets following way: Kim Sungkyu, Kim Minseo, Kim Poong, Choi Jungmoon, Kim Gura and Lee Sangmin got 3 garnets each, Choi Changyeop got 2 garnets. Cha Yuram, Hong Jihno, Park Eunji, Cha Minsoo and Kim Kyungran got none. Additional information This episode was filmed on 12th of April, 2013 (as written on the written promise of Cha Yuram to Lee Sangmin), and aired on 3rd of May, 2013. Category:Main Matches Category:Rules of the Game's Main Matches